lostpediafandomcom_he-20200213-history
תבנית:היוםבאבודים
- | 01-1='2001' Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Copenhagen, Denmark. | 01-2='2008' Sam Thomas' Facebook and MySpace pages are discovered. | 01-3='2008' Billboards advertising Oceanic Airlines are found in seven of the nine cities featured in the Oceanic Airlines press release. | 01-4='2008' Sam Thomas sets off on his journey to Jakarta to hitch a ride with the Christiane I, in the Sunda Trench looking for the Black Rock. | 01-5='2008' Sam Thomas updates his Facebook page, stating he is travelling to Jakarta. | 01-6='2008' In an email, Sam Thomas states he is in Darwin, Australia. | 01-7='2005' The Oceanic 6 leave in the survival raft and float onto the island of Sumba. 2008 Several of the Oceanic Airlines billboards are found to be vandalised, with "Find815.com" written on them. | 01-8='2008' Sam Thomas asks Tracey R to investigate Ockham. | 01-9='2008' In Los Angeles, many promotional stickers with "Find815.com" printed on them appeared on the sidewalks of Hollywood Boulevard. | 01-10='2008' Tracey figures out the significance of "black rock" and gives Sam information about the nature of the Black Rock slave ship. | 01-11='2008' Sam Thomas records a video diary revealing that he is having second thoughts about going on the expedition aboard the Christiane I. | 01-12='2006' Cynthia Watros pleads guilty to DUI after being arrested in Kailua, Hawaii on December 1, 2005. | 01-13='2008' Sam Thomas reports on Facebook and MySpace that he is having Internet connection troubles. | 01-14='2008' Sam Thomas learns that Oscar Talbot is funded by a syndicate; he later connects Talbot to The Maxwell Group via a confidential research brief entitled 'Proposed Salvage of "The Black Rock" Shipwreck'. | 01-15='2008' Sam Thomas receives an email from an unknown source with a coded message. | 01-16='2008' Sam Thomas finds the electronic equipment from the bridge area of the Christiane I to behaving very erratically. | 01-17='1969' Naveen Andrews is born. | 01-18='2008' Sam Thomas records a video diary, and announces that the cryptic emails he was being sent contained coordinates. | 01-19='1976' Marsha Thomason is born. | 01-21='1970' Ken Leung is born. | 01-22='2008' Sam Thomas received a insurance payout for a box company that he invested in, as it had burnt down. | 01-23='2008' Sam Thomas is walking along the deck of the Christiane I at night when he notices what appears to be aurora lights out at sea. | 01-24='2008' Sam Thomas emails Tracey R about the strange lights he saw. | 01-25='2008' Sam Thomas records a video diary where he discusses his confusion about The Maxwell Group. | 01-26='2006' is aired for the first time in Finland. | 01-28='2008' The Christiane I locates what the crew believes to be the Black Rock. | 01-29='2008' Austral Air contacts Sam Thomas about an interview opportunity, but Sam declines. | 01-30='2008' Sam Thomas records a video diary, where he announces that the Christiane I has found the Black Rock. | 01-31='In-Universe 2008 '''The ''Christiane I discovers wreckage from Oceanic Flight 815. Note that this date of discovery is not the canonical date of the discovery Real World 2008 airs for the first time in the United States. | 02-23='2001' אלבר האנסו מופיע בציבור בפריס, צרפת. | 03-2='1962' הדמות הבדויה "דין מוריארטי" נולדה, כביכול, לפי הת.ז. המזויפת של בן. | 03-20='1980' סאן ווה פאיק נולדה בדרום קוריאה. | 03-22='1959' קארלטון קיוז נולד. | 03-27='1970' אליזבת מיטשל נולדה. | 04-4='1999' דזמונד משלים את תקופת המאסר שלו ומשוחרר בחרפה מהצבא. צ'ארלס ווידמור מנסה לשחד את דזמונד לברוח ולשכוח את פנלופה ווידמור. | 04-5=האיש מהכתבה בעיתון מת ב-4 בבוקר. | 04-7='2007' לפני הנחיתה בלוס אנג'לס, ג'ק מקבל עיתון עם מאמר על מישהו שמת ב-5 באפריל, 2007. | 04-8='2007' בדרך הביתה, ג'ק עוצר את רכבו על גשר בסביבות 2 בלילה, ומתכוון להתאבד בקפיצה מהגשר. לפני שהוא קופץ מתרחשת מאחוריו תאונת דרכים והוא בסופו של דבר מציל את אישה ובנה מהרכב הבוער. באותו הלילה, כשהוא נתפר בביה"ח הוא מקבל ביקור משרה, שנראית בהריון. מאוחר יותר באותו היום, לאחר הזריחה, ג'ק בוחן את הגליון של האשה שהציל בתאונה ונפגש עם ד"ר האמיל. ג'ק רוצה לנתח אותה, אך ד"ר האמיל אומר לו שהיא תטופל בבוקר והוא יתקשר לג'ק ויידע אותו בקשר לתוצאות. ג'ק מתכוון ללכת לראות את האיש מהעיתון בהלוויה, אך הוא הנוכח היחידי. הוא אומר לקברן שהוא לא חבר ולא בן-משפחה של הנפטר. | 04-9='2007' ג'ק רוצה לקנות בבית המרקחת כדורי אוקיסקודון ומנסה לשכנע את הרוקח שאביו, ד'"ר כריסטיאן שפרד כתב את המרשם, לפני שהוא הולך מאוכזב ונתקע במעמד של משקפיים. ג'ק חוזר לבית החולים כדי לגנוב עוד כדורי אוקיסקודון ומתעמת עם ד"ר האמיל, אשר מגלה לג'ק שהאישה מהתאונת דרכים אמרה לאחר הניתוח שהתאונה קרתה כי היא ראתה מישהו שהולך לקפוץ מהגשר. הוא שואל את ג'ק אם הוא בסדר וג'ק משיב שיביאו את אביו כדי לראות מי יותר שתוי, ואח"כ עוזב את בית החולים. בביתו בלילה, כשהוא מוקף במפות, ג'ק מתקשר לקבוע פגישה עם מישהו באותו הלילה בשדה התעופה. בשדה התעופה ג'ק נפגש עם קייט ומנסה לשכנע אותה שזו היתה טעות לעזוב את האי והם צריכים לחזור חזרה. | 04-15=קליפורד ווידמור מתחיל לחפש אחר אחיו זאנדר 4 חודשים לאחר שהוא נעלם. | 04-17='1954' ל. סקוט קאלדוול נולדה. 1969 הנרי איאן קיוזיק נולד. | 04-24='1973' דיימון לינדלוף נולד. | 04-28='1973' חורחה גרסייה נולד. | 05-2='2006' חווית אבודים החלה באנגליה. | 05-3='2006' חווית אבודים החלה בארה"ב. | 05-5='2006' בחווית אבודים, יו מק'נטייר פרסם הודעה לעיתונות. | 05-12='1992' מלקולם דיוויד קלי נולד. 1995 'אמילי אנבת' לוק חוזרת לבית המשוגעים סנטה רוזה. | 05-13='1945 סאם אנדרסון נולד. | 05-20='1971' סאם תומאס נולד. | 05-23='2007' הפרק "מבעד למראה, חלקים 1 ו-2 משודר לראשונה בארה"ב. | 05-24='2006' הפרק "לחיות ביחד, למות לבד, חלקים 1 ו-2" משודר לראשונה בארה"ב. | 05-25='2005' הפרק "יציאת מצרים, חלקים 2 ו-3" משודר לראשונה בארה"ב. | 05-27='1995' סלטיק זוכה בגביע סקוטלנד | 05-29='2008' הפרק "אין כמו בבית, חלקים 2 ו-3" משודר לראשונה בארה"ב. | 05-30='1956' ג'ון לוק נולד. | 06-12='1994' אדי קולבורן מצטרף למחלקת המשמר במשרד השריף בהומבולדט, קולרדו. | 06-14='2000' אלבר האנסו נראה בציבור בלונדון, אנגליה. | 06-19='2008' נשלח דואר אלקרוני מאוקטגון גיוס עולמי עם מידע בנוגע למבצע הגיוס שיועד להתחיל בקומיק קון. | 06-20='2006' רייצ'ל בלייק מגיעה לדנמרק ומתחילה לחקור את קרן האנסו. | 06-26='2006' תומאס מיטלוורק מודיע בדואר אלקטרוני פנימי של קרן האנסו שהאי יהיה יעד ליישום פרוטוקול העכביש לאחר ששלושה אתרים אחרים נמצאו כלא מתאימים. פורצת אש במוסד ויק שבאיסלנד ב-3 בבוקר. המתמתיקאי ויגי בנופסקי נמצא מת במקום ושלושה מטופלים נפצעו. | 06-28='2006' רייצ'ל בלייק מגיעה לאיסלנד מדנמרק. | 06-29='2006' ארמנד זנדר, מנהל של מוסד ויק נעלם. | 07-2='1937' אמיליה ארהארט ופרד נונן נעלמו בזמן שהם טסו מעל האוקיינוס השקט. 1979 שארלוט לואיס נולדה. | 07-6='2006' ההלגוס אנטוניוס מפליגה מאיטליה, לכאורה לכיוון סרי לנקה. | 07-7='2001' אלבר האנסו נראה בציבור בג'נבה, שוויץ. | 07-13='2006' יו מק'נטייר, מנהל התקשורת של קרן האנסו, ודארלה טאפט מתו בתאונת דרכים מעוררת חשד. | 07-14='2006' רייצ'ל בלייק מגיעה לפריס מאיטליה עם רכבת. 1966 מתיו פוקס נולד. | 07-15='1940' אמילי אנבת' לוק נולדה. 1952 טרי אוקווין נולד. | 07-18='2008' דהארמה רוצים אותך.com נפתח. | 07-19='2006' רייצ'ל בלייק מגיעה לסרי לנקה מצרפת. | 07-20='2006' רייצ'ל בלייק מקליטה את הסרטון של סרי לנקה, נתפסת בזמן שהיא עושה זאת ולבסוף נמלטת בעזרת דה זילוה. היא ודה זילוה התבצרו בתוך מקום בסרי לנקה והחלו להעלות את הסרטון. 1969 ג'וש הולווי נולד. | 07-22='2006' רייצ'ל בלייק מופיעה בסאן דייגו ומתחילה להפיץ את הסרטון של סרי לנקה. | 07-24='2008' פרויקט הגיוס של יוזמת דהארמה מתחיל בקומיק קון של 2008 עם בחינת כשירות. | 07-25='2008' פרויקט הגיוס של יוזמת דהארמה ממשיך בקומיק קון של 2008. | 07-26='2008' סרטון הביתן של דהארמה נחשף ע"י דן ברונסון במהלך הפאנל של אבודים קומיק קון של 2008. | 07-29='2008' האתר דהארמה רוצים אותך.com נפתח, ונותן לכל המשתמשים לקחת את בחינת הכשירות. | 08-3='1979' אוונג'לין לילי נולדה. | 08-4='1968' דניאל דיי קים נולד. | 08-7='1963' הארולד פרינאו ג'וניור נולד. | 08-8='2004' גז עצבים נגנב מהמתקן של קרן האנסו במחוז סאברגמואה, סרי לנקה. | 08-11='1964' הנרי גייל נולד. 2006 די-ג'יי דן מארח שידור חי ראשון אשר במהלכו משתתפי חווית אבודים יכלו להתקשר עם שאלות. | 08-15='1989' קייט ותום ברנאן קוברים קפסולת זמן. 2002 קייט מתקשרת לאדוארד מארס ומבקשת ממנו להפסיק לרדוף אחריה. | 08-16=אלכסנדר וקליפורד ווידמור נולדו בהפרש של 23 דקות אחד מהשני. | 08-22='1967' אדוולה אקינווה-אגבג'ה נולד. 1975 רודריגו סנתורו נולד. | 08-24='1994' וולט לויד נולד. | 08-31='2007' ג'ק ישן בביתה של קייט, ושיחת טלפון מעירה אותו בשעה 11 בבוקר. הוא קורא בעיתון מאמר על הינקיס שמנצחים את הרד סוקס ביום קודם. | 09-2='1968' סינתיה וואטרוס נולדה. | 09-5='2001' ג'ולייט מגיעה על האי. | 09-7='1954' מייקל אמרסון נולד. | 09-11='2000' אלבר האנסו מופיע בציבור בקופנהאגן, דנמרק. | 09-16='2004' גארי טראופ מתראיין בנוגע לספרו החדש, תאום המריבה. | 09-18='2001' אלבר האנסו מופיע בציבור ברומא, איטליה. | 09-19='2004' Boone reports Shannon's abusive boyfriend to the Sydney police while Sawyer is also in the police station. Nikki and Paulo kill Howard L. Zukerman. They then steal his $8,000,000 diamonds and flee. | 09-20='2004' Kate attempts to leave Ray Mullen's farm, but he convinces her to stay one more night Ben finds out that he has a large tumor on his spine. (debatable) 2001 Juliet leaves Rachel and boards the submarine. | 09-21='In-Lost 1900' Joop is born 2004 Kate leaves with Ray Mullen, thinking she is going to the train station but she is actually being set up to be arrested by Edward Mars. Richard Malkin gives Claire a ticket for Oceanic Flight 815 after she decides not to let her baby be adopted. Sayid confesses that he is setting Essam up. Essam holds a gun to Sayid's head, but then shoots himself instead. Sayid delays his flight to bury his friend. Charlie visits his brother Liam in Sydney Juliet recieves Ben's x-rays Sawyer shoots and kills Frank Duckett Shannon and Boone sleep together Charlie meets Lily at a bar. Real World 1983 Maggie Grace is born. airs for the first time in the United States. | 09-22='In-Lost 2004' Desmond follows Kelvin and discovers his boat. Juliet hosts the Others book club. System failure in the Swan station Flight 815 crashes onto the Island. Real World 2004 Lost premieres with being aired for the first time in the United States. 2005 Lostpedia opens. | 09-23='Unknown Year' Carmen Reyes is born. 2004 Jack, Kate and Charlie find the front section of Flight 815 and pilot. The pilot is killed by The Monster The Survivors hear the distress signal | 09-24='2004' Jack euthanizes Edward Mars 2006 Thomas Mittelwerk is deposed as the head of the Hanso Foundation and becomes a fugitive. Alvar Hanso replaces him as leader of the foundation | 09-25='2004' Locke finds Vincent Boars get into the fuselage | 09-26='2004' Donald is buried Locke encounters the Monster Jack sees his father on the Island Memorial service for those who died in the crash | 09-27='In Universe 2004' Joanna drowns Jack finds the caves Nikki and Paulo meet Ethan. airs the for the first time in the United States. | 09-28='2004' Jin and Michael fight over a watch. Jack and Kate find two corpses Some of the survivors move from the beach to the caves. Juliet meets Harper for her first therapy session, and Ben gives Juliet a house. | 09-29='In-Lost 2004' Jack is trapped when one of the caves collapses. Charlie helps him escape and gives up his drug habit after seeing a moth. Sayid is attacked when he is trying to triangulate the source of the distress call. Charlie sees the moth again and sees it as a sign. He decides to give up heroin. Real World 2004 is aired for the first time in the United States. | 09-30='2004' Sawyer shows his letter to Kate Jack loses his temper when he thinks Sawyer has stolen Shannon's inhalers. | 10-1='2004' Charlie gives Claire imaginary "Peanut Butter" Sawyer is tortured by Sayid and is wounded in a scuffle Sayid leaves the camp in shame. | 10-3='2004' After two days walking, Sayid finds a wire on the beach and follows it into the jungle. He is captured by Danielle Rousseau. Ethan hunts wild rabbits with Locke. the Others attack the tail section's camp take 9 people including all of the children. Ana-Lucia kills an Other and finds they are carrying a U.S Army knife and a list describing the nine who were taken. | 10-4='2004' Sayid speaks with Danielle Rousseau Sayid escapes from Rousseau and hears whispers in the jungle. The tail-section survivors decide to move from the beach, and begin to trek across the Island The First Island Open Golf Tournament is held. | 10-5='1992' Emily Locke is admitted to the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute to be treated for schizophrenia. | 10-6='In-Lost 2004' Claire has a nightmare in which she sees Locke behaving strangely. She wakes up in the morning thinking someone took her baby. Later in the day, Claire experiences another nightmare. This time, she thinks someone injected something into her baby. Real World 2004 is aired for the first time in the United States. | 10-7='2004' Hurley decides to make a list of the survivors from the crash retrieving the flight manifest from Sawyer. Sayid returns to the caves just as Hurley tells everyone that one of the survivors was not on the plane. Claire and Charlie are taken by Ethan. After 3 days of walking, the remaining tail-section survivors make a camp in the jungle near a river. Charlie is hanged by Ethan but revived by Jack. Boone and Locke find a hatch in the jungle. | 10-8='In-Universe 2004' Ana-Lucia starts work on the Tiger Pit. Real World 1969 Jeremy Davies is born. | 10-10='2004' Ana-Lucia thinks Nathan is one of the Others and throws him in the Tiger Pit. In the evening, she interrogates him about the children's whereabouts. | 10-12='2004' Kate and Sawyer discover two bodies from the plane and a Halliburton case in a pool by a waterfall. The tide comes further up the beach than normal. washing the fuselage into the ocean. The beach survivors start to move their camp further up the coast. Boone and Locke continue to study the Hatch. | 10-13='In-Universe 2004' Kate and Jack retrieve the case's key from the body of Edward Mars. Jack gives Kate the toy plane from the Marshal's case. Jack takes custody of the guns. Shannon helps Sayid translate papers he took from Rousseau, including a French song. Real World 1977 Kiele Sanchez is born. 2004 is aired for the first time in the United States. | 10-14='2004' Eko gives the imprisoned Nathan a banana. Goodwin releases Nathan from the pit, kills him and hides the body. | 10-15='1940' Emily Annabeth Locke is born 2004 Believing Nathan has escaped, Ana-Lucia thinks it's time for the tailies to move on. Kate helps Sun with her garden and discovers she speaks English. Locke gives Boone a hallucinogenic experience in which he sees Shannon killed by the Monster. Arzt gives Nikki a map of where her luggage might have landed. She and Paulo find the drug smugglers' plane and the Pearl hatch but do not explore either. | 10-17='2004' Michael berates Locke for teaching Walt how to throw a knife. | 10-18='2004' Michael begins construction on the raft. The Others prepare to operate on Claire but Alex helps her escape returning her to Locke & Boone. The Tailies find the Arrow Station and take shelter inside. Later Ana-Lucia confronts Goodwin about his true identity before killing him. | 10-19='2004' Ethan returns to the main camp knocking Jin unconscious and threatens Charlie, asking for the return of Claire or he will kill one survivor every day. | 10-20='העולם של אבודים 2004' סקוט ג'קסון נמצא מת על החוף לאחר שנרצח. הניצולים עושים לאית'ן מארב אשר במהלכו צ'ארלי יורה בו 4 פעמים. 2005 נאדיה נדרסת ונהרגת בלוס אנג'לס, לכאורה בידי ישמעאל באקיר. העולם האמיתי 2004 משודר לראשונה בארה"ב. | 10-21='2004' צ'ארלי והארלי קוברים את אית'ן בזמן שקייט וסוייר עוקבים אחר חזיר בר שבזז את אוהלו של סוייר. | 10-22='2004' סוייר מצליח למצוא את החזיר בר אך מחליט שלא להרוג אותו ובזמן שהוא מחזיר את האקדח לג'ק הוא מבין שהוא פגש את אביו באוסטרליה. | 10-23='2004' וולט מבעיר את הרפסודה מפני שהוא אינו רוצה לעזוב את האי. לפי ג'ולייט, ג'י יאון "נוצרה" ביום הזה. פג התוקף של החטיף אפולו קייט מוצאת במזווה של הברבור. | 10-24='2004' ג'ין מואשם בהבערת הרפסודה מה שמאלץ את סאן להגן עליו באנגלית. ג'ין עוזב את סאן ועובר למחנה החוף. 2005 בן מופיע בסהרה בתוניסיה לאחר שהוא עבר מסע בזמן כשהוא הזיז את האי ב-30 בדצמבר, 2004. הוא תוקף והורג שני מקומיים, גונב מהם סוס והולך למלון בעיר טוזור. סעיד, בעירק, מופיע בטלוויזיה התוניסאית ואומר, "אני רק רוצה קבור את אישתי בשקט." | 10-25='2004' הרפסודה החדשה מתחילה להיבנות, כשג'ין עוזר. 2005 בתיקרית, עירק, סעיד קובר את נאדיה ומבחין בבן מצלם אותו. | 10-26='2004' הארלי מגלה את המספרים בין הרשמים של רוסו. בלילה, הוא גונב אותם מסעיד. 2005 בן משכנע את סעיד להרוג את ישמעאל באקיר ולאחר מכן מגייס אותו כרוצח שכיר. | 10-27='1981' קלייר ליטלטון נולדה. 2004 הארלי מוצא את רוסו ושואל אותה בקשר למספרים, בנוסף, היא נותנת לו בטריה לרפסודה. | 10-28='1984' "תאריך השבתה משוער" (נרשם על מפת דלת ההדף). | 10-30='2004' בזמן שהוא ו בון מנסים לשבור את חלון הצוהר, לוק מאבד תחושה ברגליו. | 10-31='2004' החלום של לוק על המטוס הקל ופציעתו הקשה של בון. | 11-1='2004' Locke and Boone find the Beechcraft and Boone speaks to Bernard via the radio in the Beechcraft just before the plane crashes to the ground seriously injuring Boone. Boone dies while undergoing treatment from what Locke said was a fall off a cliff. Locke travels to the hatch and bangs on the door in despair which is heard by Desmond who shines the light up the shaft. Claire gives birth to Aaron. | 11-2='2004' Boone's funeral is held and when Locke shows up, he is attached by Jack who along with Shannon, blame him for Boone's death. Shannon later tries to kill Locke with a stolen gun but is stopped by Sayid. | 11-3='2004' Sayid shows Jack the hatch. Michael falls ill after having drunk water posined by Sun & Kate. Arzt urges Michael to launch the raft as soon as possible because monsoon season was starting soon but later admits this was a lie to try and get the raft launched quicker. | 11-4='2004' The raft is launched with Michael, Walt, Sawyer and Jin on it. Jack, Kate, Hurley, Arzt, & Rousseau travel to to get dynamite to blow open the hatch. Arzt is accidentally killed when handing a piece of dynamite. Rousseau kidnaps Aaron prompting Charlie & Sayid to try and get him back. The Others find the raft and blow it up, after kidnapping Walt. Sawyer & Michael float on wreckage together and Jin disappears. The survivors blow open the hatch and Jack descends to find Desmond holding Locke, who had already entered, at gunpoint. | 11-5='2004' Libby and Cindy find Jin on the beach. Ana-Lucia thinks he's an Other because he's cuffed. Jin escapes. Sawyer and Michael wash up on the far side of the Island, where they find Jin. They are promptly captured by the tail-section survivors and dumped in the Tiger Pit. Eko hits Ana-Lucia and dumps her into the Tiger Pit to find out who Sawyer, Michael and Jin are. After accidentally damaging the Swan station's computer, Desmond runs off into the jungle. | 11-6='2004' סוייר, ג'ין ומייקל משתחררים מהבור בו נכלאו ומובאים אל החץ. | 11-7='In-Universe 2004' The tailies set off to join the mid-section survivors but Michael runs off to try and find Walt. Jin and Sawyer chase after him and eventually persuade him to return with them. Real World 1973 Yunjin Kim is born. | 11-8='2004' Shannon is fatally shot by Ana Lucia. Michael, Jin and the tail survivors are reunited with the fuselage survivors. Jack meets Ana Lucia in the jungle. | 11-9='2004' Kate and Jack's first kiss. Kate wonders if Sawyer is possessed by Wayne Janssen. They both see a black horse outside the Swan. | 11-10='2004' Charlie takes Eko to the drug smugglers' plane. Eko faces the Monster, cremates Yemi inside the plane, and decides to behave like a genuine priest. | 11-11='2004' Desmond begins to sail due west, trying to get away from the Island. | 11-12='1969' Mikhail Bakunin is born in Kiev, Ukraine. 2004 Jack, Locke and Sawyer encounter the Others. Tom swaps their guns for Kate, and orders them to stay on their side of the line. | 11-13='2004' Jack asks Ana Lucia how long she thinks it would take to train an army. | 11-14='2004' Charlie has nightmares. He takes Aaron while sleepwalking. Claire slaps him. Michael is taken to the Others' decoy village. Ms. Klugh questions him about Walt. | 11-15='2004' Charlie snatches Aaron and tries to baptize him in the sea. Locke takes Aaron back and punches Charlie three times. | 11-16='2004' Eko baptizes Claire and Aaron. | 11-17='2004' סוייר לוקח בעלות על כל הרובים. הוא הוגה תרמית הכוללת את צ'ארלי שמזייף את חטיפתה של סאן. | 11-18='2004' רוסו תופסת את בן ומעבירה אותו לידי סעיד. בן טוען ששמו הנרי גייל, טייס כדור פורח שהתרסק על האי. סעיד חוקר את בן בעזרת אגרופיו. | 11-19='2004' קלייר מתחילה להיזכר בתקופה שהיא נחטפה. בעזרת קייט ורוסו היא משחזרת את צעדיה על המטה, בתקווה למצוא תרופה לאהרון. | 11-20='סוף שנות ה-40/תחילת שנות ה-50' רוז נולדה. 2004 סאן מגלה שהיא בהריון. | 11-21='2004' לוק מנותק ממחשב הברבור כשדלתות ההדף יורדות. הוא מסכים להגן על בן תמורת עזרה. בעוד לוק לכוד תחת אחת הדלתות, בן מטפס דרך מערכת האיוורור כדי להגיע למחשב. אנה לוסיה, צ'ארלי, סעיד, ג'ק וקייט מתעמתים עם בן ומראים לו את תעודת הזהות של הנרי גייל. | 11-22='2004' "דייב" מנסה לשכנע את הארלי שהאי זה בסך הכל אשליה, ודוחק בו לבצע 'התאבדות' כדי להשתחרר ממנה. גברת קלו נותנת למייקל לראות את וולט למשך שלוש דקות. | 11-23='2004' ברנרד מנסה לבנות סימן SOS ענקי אך מוותר לאחר שרוז אומרת לו שהאי ריפא את הסרטן שלה והיא חוששת לעזוב. | 11-24='2004' מייקל הורג את אנה לוסיה וליבי, יורה לעצמו בזרוע, ואז משחרר את בן. | 11-25='2004' אקו מצטרף למשמרות הכנסת המספרים. וינסנט מראה לצ'ארלי את המחבוא של סוייר, שם החביא את כל רכושו, כולל פסלים מלאים בהירואין. צ'ארלי זורק את כל הפסלים שהכילו הירואין אל האוקיאנוס. אקו ולוק מגלים את הפנינה. ליבי מתה מפצעיה. נערכת ההלוויה של אנה לוסיה וליבי. הסירה של דזמונד, האליזבת' מגיעה אל החוף לאחר שייט מסביב לאי של שבועיים. | 11-26='2004' ג'ק, קייט, הארלי, סוייר ומייקל הולכים לכיוון מחנה האחרים. סעיד, ג'ין וסאן מפליגים עם האליזבת' לכיוון מחנה האחרים. לוק מספר לדזמונד על תחנת הפנינה. הם מחליטים ללכת לבדוק מה קורה ששעון העצר עובר את האפס. | 11-27='1974' ג'ין סו קוון נולד. 2004 ג'ק, סוייר, קייט והארלי נלקחים בשבי האחרים. לוק מונע מדזמונד להכניס את המספרים, מה שגורם לכשל מערכת . דזמונד מפעיל את מפתח האל-כשל שגורם לפירוק ושולח אותו בחזרה בזמן. | 11-28='2004' סוייר מתעורר בתוך כלוב גן-חיות. קארל בורח מהכלוב הנגדי ומשחרר את סוייר, אך מהר שניהם נתפסים מחדש. לוק וצ'ארלי מצילים את אקו מדוב קוטב בתוך מערה. | 11-29='2004' סעיד, ג'ין וסאן מכינים מארב לאחרים במעבורת פאלא, אך האחרים מגיעים דרך הים בלילה וגונבים את האליזבת' כשסאן על הסיפון. סאן קופצת למים בדרך יורה בקולין. | 11-30='2004' ג'ק וג'ולייט נכשלים בהצלת חייה של קולין. דזמונד חוזה שברק יהרוג את צ'ארלי, ובונה כליא ברק כדי להסיט אותו. | 12-1='2004' בן חושף בפני סוייר את תרמית קוצב הלב, ומראה לו שהם על אי קטן שהבריחה ממנו בילתי אפשרית. | 12-2='2004' המפלצת הורגת את אקו. סוייר וקייט מקיימים יחסי מין בפעם הראשונה. | 12-3='2004' סוויר, קייט, וקארל בורחים מאי ההידרה. | 12-4='2004' ג'ק נלקח מאי ההידרה אל הצריפים. | 12-6='2004' קייט וסוייר חוזרים אל מחנה החוף. הארלי מגלה את טנדר של יוזמת דהארמה. | 12-7='1981' משלחת פיקוח של ק.ה. (קבוצת האנסו, ממפת דלת ההדף) 2004 סוייר מפסיד במשחק טניס שולחן להארלי. | 12-8='1976' דומיניק מונאהן נולד. 1978 איאן סומרהלדר נולד. | 12-9='2004' קייט, לוק, סעיד ורוסו מגלים את תחנת הלהבה ואת מיקאל בחונין. | 12-10='2004' לוק דוחף את מיקאל אל הגדר הסונארית. קלייר וצ'ארלי מצמידים פתק אודות מצבם לשחף נודד. סעיד, לוק, קייט ורוסו מגיעים אל הצריפים, שם הם רואים את ג'ק חי עם האחרים. | 12-11='2004' לוק משמיד את ה''גאלאגה. בן מראה ללוק שאנתוני קופר על האי. ניקי ופאולו נקברים בטעות בעודם בחיים על ידי הניצולים. האחרים עוזבים את הצריפים. קייט מתעוררת כשהיא אזוקה לג'ולייט בג'ונגל. | 12-12='2004''' הארלי גורם לסוייר לתפוס חזיר בר ולעשות ארוחה במחנה החוף. ג'ק, קייט, סעיד, וג'ולייט עוזבים את הצריפים. | 12-13='2004' ג'ק, קייט, סעיד, וג'ולייט חוזרים למחנה החוף. קלייר נהיית חולה בצורה קיצונית. | 12-14='2004' דזמונד, צ'ארלי, הארלי, וג'ין יוצאים ל"טיול מחנאות" בהשראת ההבזקים של דזמונד. | 12-15='2004' דזמונד, צ'ארלי, הארלי, וג'ין מצילים את נעמי. סאן וג'וליייט הולכות אל המטה כדי לעשות בדיקת אולטרסאונד. | 12-16='2004' נעמי מגיעה אל מחנה החוף בעזרת דזמונד, צ'ארלי, הארלי, וג'ין. | 12-17='2004' ריצ'ארד אלפרט נותן ללוק תיקיה עם פרטים על סוייר. | 12-18='2004' האחרים עוזבים את לוק ואנתוני קופר בחורבות. | 12-19='שנה לא ידועה' בנג'מין ליינוס נולד. בין סוף שנות ה-80 ל-1992' הטיהור מתרחש ב-4 אחה"צ. 2004 סוייר הורג את אנתוני קופר. לוק ובן הולכים לבקתה של ג'ייקוב. | 12-20='2004' האחרים והניצולים מתעמתים בקרב במחנה החוף. צ'ארלי הולך אל המראה. | 12-21='2004' Charlie disables the Looking Glass, talks to Penny, and is killed by Mikhail in a suicide attack. Jack calls the Kahana. The Losties part ways. The science team arrives on the Island. | 12-22='2004' Sayid, Frank, and Desmond leave the Island in the helicopter. | 12-23='2004' Miles attempts to blackmail Ben for $3.2 million, in exchange for telling the people on the freighter that he is dead. Miles tells Kate they know she is a fugitive. | 12-24='2004' Frank, Desmond and Sayid arrive on the freighter. Desmond becomes temporarily unstuck in time, but solves it when he calls Penny. Harper warns Juliet that Daniel and Charlotte have gone to the Tempest. | 12-25='1984' Liam Pace receives a Voltron for Christmas. Charlie Pace receives a piano. 2004 Ben tells Locke about Charles Widmore. Daniel and Charlotte go to the Tempest to shut off the gas. | 12-26='2004' Regina commits suicide. Desmond and Sayid meet Captain Gault and Kevin Johnson. Jin learns of Sun's affair. | 12-27='In Universe' 2004 Danielle and Karl are shot by the mercenary team. The Barracks battle occurs. Keamy executes Alex in front of Ben. Real World 1981 Emilie de Ravin is born. | 12-28='2004' Juliet, Kate, and Bernard operate on Jack. | 12-29='2004' Keamy kills Gault and Ray. Locke meets with Christian Shephard and Claire in Jacob's cabin. | 12-30='2004' The battle at the helicopter is fought. The Kahana is destroyed. Ben turns the wheel, which moves the Island and sends him to Tunisia. Frank's helicopter crashes in the ocean. | 12-31='2001' Alvar Hanso makes his final public appearance in Madrid, Spain before his four-year hiatus due to his "imprisonment" by Dr. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk. The Searcher rescues the Oceanic Six and Frank and Desmond. | לא קרה היום כלום בהיסטוריה של אבודים }}